


Someday you will ache like I ache

by ShelledWalnut



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Belts, Bloodplay, Infidelity, M/M, Reincarnation, Riding Crop, Spanking, Stable boy - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelledWalnut/pseuds/ShelledWalnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo is forced to take a riding crop to Marcus, the stable boy. He never expected that Marcus will consider his punishment to be a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday you will ache like I ache

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for D/S, spanking, violence, and bloodplay.

 

“Stupid animal!” cried Christina before she aimed at the face of the horse she had dismounted.

“Mistress, no!” shouted the stable boy. He held her hand and prevented her from hurting the horse that refused to follow her directions.

“What are you doing?” she asked angrily. “How dare you get your hands on me!”

The stable boy refused to budge. “No. You shouldn’t harm any of the horses.”

“You insolent bastard! I will take this crop to you! Don’t you know I will soon be the mistress of this estate?” she raged.

The stable boy looked at her with defiance in his eyes but the rest of his expression remained neutral.

“I’ll teach you a lesson, boy!” she shouted before raising her hand to slap his cheek.

“Christina!” she heard her fiancée call her. He was running towards them.

“What’s the meaning of this?” asked Eduardo. He immediately placed himself between her and the stable boy.

She felt her eyes turn into slits.

“Why are you protecting this disrespectful servant of yours, Eduardo? He disobeyed my orders and questioned my authority. He refused to give me that gelding of yours and saddled up this stupid mare instead! He should be punished so get out of my way,” she said determinedly.

“I cannot allow you to do that, Christina,” Eduardo stated firmly.

“Eduardo? You cannot tell me that you will allow him to go unpunished. He needs to be disciplined and reminded of his place. I can’t imagine you will tolerate this kind of insolent behavior.”

“I will be the one to teach him a lesson, not you. I am his master,” he reasoned.

“And I am his mistress,” she argued.

“Not until we’re married,” he said.

She gaped at him before catching the smirk on the stable boy’s face. She took a deep, calming breath and tried to remember that she was a lady.

“You’re right, Eduardo. I apologize. I leave this in your good hands,” she said with forced sweetness and a stiff smile before she walked to the house, fists holding the thick folds of her heavy skirt. “Senhor Saverin shall hear about this,” she said under her breath.

 

* * *

 

Eduardo watched Christina until she entered the house. He then turned to Marcus who was leading the mare inside the stable.

“Marcus, did she hit you?” he inquired, hoping that his concern was not apparent from his tone. He drew nearer to the stable hand and looked for traces of injury on his smooth face.

But Marcus ignored him and instead proceeded to attend to the mare, brushing her rich brown coat carefully and refreshing her bucket with oats.

Eduardo waited for Marcus to finish his tasks. He knew Marcus was a very dedicated stable hand who genuinely loved the horses. He treated horses better than people, Eduardo thought, and tried not to show his amusement.

He liked observing Marcus tend to the horses. He liked it too much, perhaps. Maybe it had something to do with how Marcus’s capable hands performed their duties with efficiency and care. He sometimes wondered how those hands would feel on his skin.

A sobering thought put an end to this dangerous daydreaming, however. Eduardo was going to marry Christina in a fortnight. His father had made all the arrangements. It was the only way to save the ranch, his inheritance. Eduardo did not have any chance to ever feel Marcus’s hands on him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Marcus’s question.

“Pardon?” he asked. Marcus was looking at him from a foot away. He was leaning against the gate of the mare’s quarters.

“I asked if Ms. Christina is your bride,” repeated Marcus, his blue eyes focused on Eduardo.

“Yes. It was announced yesterday during the banquet. Weren’t you there?”

“No. I sat with one of the ponies last night. It sprained its left hind leg,” answered Marcus.

Eduardo nodded. He felt the need give Marcus an explanation.

“Father made the decision last night about my marriage. I did not know anything before he made the announcement. I thought Christina was here as a visitor of my father,” said Eduardo. His eyes tried to convey to Marcus that he had no opportunity to tell him beforehand.

“It’s alright, _Master_ Eduardo. You don’t have to tell me anything. It’s not as if I’m your friend. I’m merely a servant,” stated Marcus without any trace of emotions in his voice.

“Marcus, what--? You’re my friend. You’re my best friend,” emphasized Eduardo. He closed the distance between them. He touched Marcus’s jaw gently. “Did she hurt you?” he asked, this time with worry in his voice.

“No,” replied Marcus without meeting his eyes. “How do you want to do this?” asked Marcus as he brushed Eduardo’s hand away and moved towards an empty stall.

“What do you mean?” said Eduardo who became frozen on the spot when he saw that Marcus was disrobing.

“How do you plan to punish me?” clarified Marcus as he slowly pulled off his white shirt and riding boots.

Eduardo’s eyes hungrily traced the skin that was being laid bare before him. Marcus’s body was lean but had well-defined muscles from hard manual labor. The skin on his torso had a golden tint even though he was naturally pale due to the many hours he spent under the sun.

Marcus then began undoing the drawstrings on his trousers but he stopped until Eduardo met his gaze. Eduardo saw a glint of mischief in Marcus’s eyes as he peeled off his trousers.

Giving in to his urges, Eduardo turned his sight towards Marcus’s crotch. As Marcus was not wearing any pants, his cock was revealed before Eduardo can prepare himself.

Eduardo’s throat felt dry.

Marcus removed his trousers and turned his back to Eduardo to hook his clothes on the stable wall. It was then that Eduardo saw Marcus’s smooth, pale and rounded backside.

Eduardo knew his own riding trousers betrayed how Marcus’s nudity affected him. He felt his cock throbbing along with his pulse.

“Perhaps you would like to use this?” Marcus asked as he handed Eduardo a riding crop.

Eduardo was at a loss for words but his hand tightened on the riding crop.

Marcus turned towards the wall and braced himself against it, his knees slightly bent to offer his bottom for punishment.

“Master? Do with me what you deem fit for my impudence” invited Marcus whose hardening cock was bobbing before him.

Eduardo resisted the urge to caress the creamy expanse of skin before him. He instead took a deep, calming breath. He knew he cannot escape his duty. He had to mete out Marcus’s punishment lest his father do it himself. He wanted to spare Marcus from his father’s heavy hand.

He mustered his courage and raised the riding crop in the air. A loud thwack was heard in the quiet stable, followed by Marcus’s gasp.

“Are you all right?” he asked Marcus.

To Eduardo’s puzzlement, Marcus’s shoulders started shaking – with suppressed laughter.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Eduardo did not understand what caused this attack of hilarity.

“Nothing, _Master_ Eduardo.”

 _Marcus is mocking me_ , he thought. He hit Marcus again, this time with the hard tip of the crop. He quickly followed it with another strong blow on Marcus’s upper thighs.

Marcus was no longer laughing. His hands had curled into fists and he was pushing them against the wall.

“Will you apologize to Christina tomorrow?” Eduardo asked. He used the crop to turn Marcus’s face towards his. “Answer me!”

“No,” was Marcus’s flat response.

Without taking his eyes from Marcus’s blue ones, Eduardo struck him with the length of the crop --- one, two, three, four, five times! --- in quick succession. Marcus’s lean body shook after receiving each strong blow.

“Will you apologize to Christina tomorrow?” he repeated, but this time he was slightly out of breath. He felt sweat gathering around his neck.

Marcus was also starting to sweat. His upper lip glistened. Despite the question posed to him, he remained silent and kept biting his lower lip.

“You must respond when you are so ordered, Marcus!” Eduardo said sternly.

“No.”

Eduardo spanked him five more times, concentrating on Marcus’s left buttock. Welts were beginning to appear on his bottom.

“How about now?” demanded Eduardo, frustrated with his proud and stubborn friend.

Marcus merely shook his head and refused to address him directly.

“Look at me!” Pulling Marcus by his thick, curly hair, Eduardo forced Marcus to meet his gaze. Marcus’s pupils were so dilated there was hardly any blue left to be seen in his eyes.

“Marcus?”

“More,” moaned Marcus.

“Wh—what do you mean?”

“Hit me again. Harder, faster,” urged Marcus in a deep throaty voice. He spread his legs and bent over further, wantonly offering Eduardo his rosy, heated bottom.

“Marcus,” he gasped as lust suffused his body from the sight before him. Eduardo let go of the riding crop and touched the firm flesh before him with his bare hands.

“Spank me, Eduardo,” uttered Marcus while grinding his ass against Eduardo’s hard cock. “Make me come, please. I want to come,” he said deliriously.

Despite Marcus’s pleas, Eduardo decided to first unbutton his trousers to free his aching cock.

Marcus had become impatient. “Eduardo? Do not make me wait,” he said sharply even as he watched Eduardo loosen his trousers.

“Patience is a virtue, Marcus,” replied Eduardo with a smirk. He tried to gain control over his senses although his cock was leaking all over his stomach. When he had removed his wide leather belt from the waistband of his trousers, he presented it to Marcus questioningly.

“Yes, I want it,” Marcus affirmed eagerly. “Give it to me.”

Eduardo swung his arm with might and struck Marcus’s bottom with the belt. Again and again, he did this, concentrating on the lower portion of Marcus’s backside which met with his upper thighs.

The guttural moans that escaped Marcus’s lips each time he was spanked with the belt drove Eduardo to the edge of reason.

“Yes, yes, I’m burning!” cried Marcus as his abused bottom started to bleed.

Not wanting to lose control before Marcus did, Eduardo deliberately aimed for the area nearest Marcus’ heavy bollocks and spanked it hard. One. Two. Three!

“Eduardo!” shouted Marcus as he came.

Marcus was still shuddering from his release when Eduardo lowered his trousers to his knees then wrapped his arms around Marcus from behind and began rubbing his hard cock over Marcus’s bottom.

“Ooh,” moaned Eduardo when Marcus rotated his hips in counterpoint to Eduardo’s own movements.

“Go on, come all over me,” said Marcus as he gripped Eduardo’s arms tightly. “After this, I want you to fuck me hard and deep, until I’m sore from the inside as well.”

“M—Marc--!” Eduardo’s cock spurted thick, white ropes of come all over Marcus’s red ass.

 

* * *

 

Much, much later, after Eduardo had thoroughly kissed, licked, sucked and fucked Marcus’s bottom during the most memorable and debauched bath of his life, he rested his chin over Marcus’s crown of golden curls and gazed out into the glittery night sky from the open window of his bedchamber.

Eduardo knew that his impending marriage to Christina should make him vow never to indulge in another night like this with Marcus but he would rather cut his own arm off than to keep himself from reaching out to hold Marcus again.

 _I can’t give this up. I won’t_ , Eduardo told himself.

“You have to, Eduardo,” whispered Marcus.

“No,” he said stubbornly. He hadn’t meant for Marcus to hear his words but he was glad it happened. He wanted to dispel any doubts between them.

“You have no choice,” insisted Marcus. He sat up to look at Eduardo. “I am leaving tomorrow.”

“Marcus, no. You need this job. And you must know I will take care of you,” assured Eduardo. Marcus had been forced to work for the Saverins half a year ago when Marcus’s father fell ill and the mortgage on their ranch was foreclosed. Before that, the Zuckerberg ranch bred the best horses in the Florida territory largely due to Marcus’s brilliance.

“I can take care of myself, Eduardo,” he said as he clasped Eduardo’s hands. “I have made my decision. I will leave for California tomorrow. My cousin Sean said there’s a job for me there, training horses for the circus. I will finally get to travel, Eduardo. I can leave this stable and see the world.”

“No, no, no. Stay. Here. With me,” Eduardo whispered as he tightened his hold around Marcus. “After my marriage, things will get better. We can acquire more heads of horses to improve the stock, like you wanted, Marcus. You’ll see. You only need to wait for a little bit more.” He was not ashamed to beg Marcus.

“I can’t, Wardo. I _won’t._ We are no longer children. The time for dreams, carefree laughter, is over. This is not like one of the stories you loved to read to me. I cannot stay here and waste away my days, my strength, in the stables.”

Eduardo knew that tone of voice, the one that brooked no argument. But he had to try.

“Marcus, please. Don’t leave me,” he pleaded. He did not want to lose his best friend, his lover.

Marcus shook his head softy. “No. But you can go away with me, Wardo. Leave all of this behind. We can start anew in the west. Together,” he said. His blue eyes were beautiful and enticing in the moonlight.

However, Eduardo knew he could not abandon his family. Not now.

He gazed into Marcus’s eyes and kept his answer to himself.

Marcus pushed him back and rose from the bed. “At least we had this night,” Marcus said and then he bit his lip, as if he had to keep himself from saying more.

“I will find you. One day, when I can be free, I’ll find you,” Eduardo vowed as he watched Marcus walk out of his life.

 

* * *

 

Centuries later.

Eduardo was getting nervous. It didn’t speak well of his leadership skills if one of the tour guides in his team had lost a freshman during orientation day.

“Where could he be?” he repeated in his head as he frantically ran all around looking for – “Mark Zuckerberg? Is there a Mark Zuckerberg here?” he asked the people in the cafeteria.

Everyone was looking at him either curiously or with amusement. Everyone except for a curly haired boy typing at the speed of light, hunched in front of his laptop at the corner of the cafeteria. He had a freshman orientation program nametag pinned on his gray hoodie.

“Excuse me. Are you Mark Zuckerberg?” he asked the boy when he got near him. No response. Eduardo covered the laptop screen with his hand and repeated, “Hey, are you Mark Zuckerberg?”

Blue eyes filled with annoyance met his.

“You must be a student here so I suppose you can read,” the boy said tersely.

Eduardo straightened. “Yes.”

“Then you already know the answer to your question. Now, I want you to go away and let me be,” said the boy as he dismissed Eduardo.

It was only then that Eduardo read the name written on the boy’s nametag.

“Mark Zuckerberg,” he said with relief. “I finally found you.”

The typing stopped and the boy, Mark, looked up at him and said, with a small, impish smile on his red lips, “Yes, Eduardo. You finally found me.”

Eduardo’s heart skipped a beat before he felt himself smiling back at this boy who now seemed so very familiar.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction based on “The Social Network" and all its characters - even those with names of real persons -- are fictional. (Please don't sue!)
> 
> The title is a line from the song "Doll Parts" by Hole.
> 
> This was written for non-commercial purposes and no profit was generated from it. No copyright infringement was intended.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
